After School Snack
by Funerealist
Summary: After coming home from school hungry, Lincoln finds that his favorite snack is all gone. However, something else that he can eat catches his eye. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A silly Lolacoln that deals with the subject of hunger... taken to a ridiculous extent. Originally posted on my pastebin on 1/15/19. **

* * *

Lincoln began daydreaming about food towards the end of the school day. Whenever he did that, he'd usually be thinking about his dad's leftovers.

But now, he thought of the totino's his mom would often buy. They were so fucking good!

However, his fantasy ceased when the bell rang.

Alerted by the noise, Lincoln got up and hurried out of class.

From there on, the boy ran home, managing to beat everyone else.

Once he passed his front door, he booked it to the kitchen.

"Finally..." Lincoln said, taking in the relief of privacy he had between him and fridge. The rules were simple, first come, first serve.

He opened the freezer with a smile, overwhelmed by the thought of getting his favorite snack after a dull day of school.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened.

"There's no totino's? Fuck!" Lincoln whaled.

Frantic, he searched every section of the freezer and the fridge.

To his dismay, his favorite snack was still nowhere to be found. And nothing else in the fridge looked remotely appetizing. His mom really needs to buy some groceries!

With all hope seemingly gone, Lincoln noticed his stomach growling. He... must... feed.

Feeling doomed, the boy left the kitchen while hanging his head down. There had to be something to munch on, or else he's just gonna have to starve until dinner.

Luckily, fate rescued him when his younger sisters arrived home.

As they went their separate ways, he noticed Lola going upstairs to her room.

Lincoln followed her, and that's when it started to hit him.

Walking, he glanced up to see the little girl steps above him. But his attention drifted to what she had packed in the back.

Lola's butt was gigantic for her age. She knew it well, and has probably dealt with creeps checking her out before despite her age. Especially people like Misha. He's a BITCH!

Once Lincoln reached the hallway, he stared at her like a deer in the headlights.

Her rear bounced up and down with even the slightest movement. Her dress looked as if it struggled to contain her cheeks. One day, they'd be likely to burst through the pink cloth that hid them. Or... maybe something along those lines could happen today?

Lincoln kept eyeing her on the move. He couldn't begin to explain how he hadn't noticed it previously. Then again, it would be pretty weird for him to be checking out any of his sisters. Seriously, what kind of weirdo does that?

Before he realized it, his mouth watered enough to flood the whole house. Her tushie looked tasty, and he must taste it.

Choosing to be brave and giving no butts about it, the boy followed Lola to her room.

Getting to the door, Lincoln peeked inside and saw the girl bending over to pick up one of her stuffed animals. He had been teased far enough, even if indirectly.

Lola is there... alone and prone to his strange desire.

Failing to think straight, he invited himself inside and shut the door.

Lola had just sat in her chair to engage in a tea party, yet her brother's intrusion didn't go unnoticed.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" She asked.

He ignored her while he approached her.

A strange gaze from him caused her to become worried.

Before Lola realized it, Lincoln placed his hands around her hips, pulling her off the chair.

"Lincoln!" She squeaked as she felt him squeeze her plump buttocks.

"I'm so hungry." He groaned, desperately gripping onto the girl's rump with blunt pressure.

His fingers dug into it, holding on and copping a feel.

"Then go find something to eat!" Lola yelled, trying to push him off her.

"I already have." He responded, pulling her undies all the way down, thus unveiling her colossal bottom.

Losing self control, Lincoln got on his knees and bent Lola over the table.

"Lincoln!" She whined.

Seeing his way out of starvation eyeing back at him, the boy went in for his fill.

Using his hands to spread Lola's cheeks, he speared his tongue inside her hole.

She let out a small gasp, and became at a loss for words. As far as she knew, her butt isn't food. It's definitely filled out, yet not filling. Or is it?

"Stop!" She shouted.

But her voice soon faded into a sexual moan.

Lincoln's mouth latched on as much as it could. Hunger started to become tamed.

While putting in work with this tongue, he reached around and grabbed her hand, holding it gently.

Noticing she stopped protesting, the boy kept going hard, ensuring he got every single taste of her that he could obtain.

No matter the uncomfortable position, Lola managed to look behind at her behind being eaten.

"Weirdo..." She mewled, twitching somewhat and blushing from the sensation.

Lincoln made eye contact with Lola as he fed relentlessly, swapping the flavor of her bubble butt.

He felt no bits of feces slather his tongue, just her sensitive skin. Overall, it definitely didn't taste like his beloved totino's. It was far better.

Her hole reddened when seconds of oral pleasure flew by. All that slippery mouth motion practically made it blush, mirroring the cheeks on her face.

Lola then heard Lincoln humming as he kept using his tongue to do magic on her insides. Judging from his enthusiasm, he didn't seem to be calling it quits yet.

She countered vocally by whimpering in pleasure. He's such a weirdo, though what he's doing felt pretty soothing. Even if it was really gross.

Content, Lola shook her hips, attempting to slap his face with her big butt cheeks.

Lincoln felt the motion, the fleshy obstacles wobbling at him, but kept his momentum strong. His hunger still wasn't totally satisfied.

Although, he could definitely sense how stiff his penis had gotten since he started. He doesn't recall that ever happening to him before.

Regardless, he proceeded and maintained a consistent oral tempo. One that is quick, relentless and disgustingly eager.

Noticing how wildly he fed, Lola spoke up. "Have a little class, Lincy~"

Lincoln failed to answer because he was too busy eating a little ass instead.

Shrugging off his lack of reply, the girl relaxed and rendered her whole body as limp as a rag. She didn't need to move a single muscle.

He had it down. He tasted her continuously, though began reaching his limit.

With his mouth exhausted of licking, sucking, and loving Lola's rump, the boy ceased his feeding.

Afterwards, Lincoln staggered onto his feet, and immediately noted that his legs felt like jelly.

"You're so gross, Lincy." Lola teased, sensing his saliva slathered all over her rear.

"Nope, I'm full."

Following wiping his mouth, Lincoln wobbled out, returning to his room. He got his fix, that's what counted. Little did he know, is he probably just spoiled his dinner.

Lola stood up and dusted herself off. She didn't understand him, and she felt so scared at first, yet he ultimately pleased her.

Passing that oral encounter, the girl got back to business by organizing her tea party.

As she sat down with her guests, she felt her butt crack's wetness. It wasn't a bad feeling either, it seemed clean in the most inappropriate of ways. However, it definitely left her with something to reflect on.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln sauntered into the kitchen after coming home from school.

Opening the fridge, he saw that his once longed for totino's were there.

As he contemplated cooking some up, the events of yesterday dawned on him, leaving him to decide not to. There's something else he can eat, and it's a 'hole' lot better.

Instead, Lincoln went upstairs to scout out for the princess.

Finding that she wasn't in her room, the boy walked to his own.

Subsequently opening his door, he saw Lola there smiling at him. She had been waiting for him for goodness knows how long. She also must have beat his track record in regards to getting home.

"Hey, Lincy~" She greeted with a devilish grin.

Lincoln stood surprised and speechless.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, purposely pushing out her backside towards him. A presentation that he couldn't help but applaud.

"Well..." Lincoln paused. His stomach wasn't snarling like yesterday, yet he didn't need to be as hungry as a horse in order to feed.

"I can eat." He answered, smiling.

Lola lifted her dress up, revealing her precious bottom once again. This time, no cloth shielded it beforehand. She was always good at planning things. Despite her previous disapproval, she knew ever since his first taste of her, he wouldn't be able to resist ever again. She had him under her thumb, and bum.

Days go by, weeks, and even months. But every day after school, Lincoln always made sure he had his newfound and round snack. He will never go hungry again.


End file.
